Under the Dome
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Everyone in Elmore is now under an unbreakable force that leaves them inside to die. Soon, mystery, survival, and a dystopia path will determine their fates. No one gets in, no one gets out in this story. All the answers are under the dome. Loosely inspired by the novel of the same name by Stephen King. I own nothing. OC's can be requested to join in.
1. Part 1: The Collapse: Backyard Goodbyes

Under the Dome

By

EvelioandZgroup

Disclaimer, the story is loosely inspired by the novel by Stephen King. The story will feature OC's (which the readers may request to be entered in the story) and characters from The Amazing World of Gumball. The plot, which I may state now, is not structured. This means that the story will just go alone with each idea I come up with to keep the story going. I don't own these characters, nor do I own the idea of Stephen King's novel.

Side-Note: The settings have been moved around and changed a bit to fit a more precise area for it to occur.

This is a Fan Fiction Epic Novel.

Part 1: The Collapse

* * *

Backyard Goodbyes

1

Anais, age 4, was outside, isolating herself from her brothers, who she didn't want intruding in her personal space. Her brother, Gumball Watterson, age 12, is a blue feline that is labeled a troublemaker. His partner in crime, Darwin Watterson, age 10, is an orange goldfish, who was originally their household pet. Until one day, he grew legs and became part of the family. It may seem quick, but they rather not go into too much detail. What stands important to them is that they're a family. That's all that matters to them.

She was playing by herself, the young prodigy did. She didn't know what was fun, but knew when she was away from work and such, she was at peace. And she knew that.

2

Nicole was inside, cleaning the house as she was getting into the habit of being like this. Maybe it's her destiny to be the usual maid of the house, along with being the breadwinner.

She dust and sweep with her nifty broom, enjoying the wind coming from the backdoor outside. It was a nice spring afternoon. It was subtle, and peaceful, in her mind.

The TV was off, and she rather enjoyed the quietness in the living room. Gumball and Darwin were hanging out else where. She knew where they were at, but today she wanted to be a bit carefree for a while.

_God_, she thought, _give me this peace._

She decided to put away the broom, listening to the wind chimes while she was at it. Nobody got hurt listening to wind chimes. There was a peaceful melody to it. She didn't know why, but it just did. It satisfied her in a way that -

She stopped.

The wind stopped. She saw them stay still, just for a moment. Then, the wind came back, but with greater power. It soon caused them to fall. Not nearby, but went across to the Robinson's.

She checked the backyard and didn't see Anais. She looked around, and saw Anais, playing in the forest - a good range to see her at the entrance into a forbidden piece of land that she was told not to cross.

Nicole yelled for her, "ANAIS!"

She got up, but didn't come forth.

"ANAIS! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!" She tried to yell, but Anais stood there, watching her.

The wind was becoming too strong, to the point it was pushing Nicole back in the house. She saw the trees in the firest move quickly towards her. Anais stood there, unable to move.

Nicole went forth, making each step towards Anais count. It was small, but eventually she was able to do it. Step by step, she was getting to Anais.

Nicole crossed the backyard, but was on the border of the in-out of Elmore town line.

The wind stopped.

Anais came back to her normal sense, while the wind went back to it's normal pace. She saw Nicole standing there.

"Mom?" she asked.

Nothing. Blood started to come down Nicole's nose. Her white shirt soon was being covered in small amounts of blood. Nicole's front fell face-down, while Anais saw what was left standing. She had always wanted to see what the inside of a person would, but had always expected the dissection of a frog would be enough.

No. She was given something more. Her wish came true.

Her back fell back into the backyard, where the winds stopped there. No one there noticed anything.

Anais saw the blood, but saw something that shocked her most.

She looked at the blood, almost as if it was glass. Anais saw the blood outline of her mother.

She screamed, yelling agony.

Anais knew one thing: She was alone, and not in there.


	2. Part 1: The Collapse: A Walk to Remember

A Walk to Remember

1

Gumball and Darwin were walking to the park, happy as a kid going to an amusement park for getting straight A's.

Gumball was discussing how awful was Granny Jojo's stay was - in fact, they couldn't believe what they had to experience from her (aside from Gumball's kiss of death that could have nearly cost him a trip to never wake up in a comatose state).

They shrugged at the very thought about going into details about her stay. They loved her as their elder, but they just felt they didn't need to do certain things because she was an elder. Their elder, in fact.

Gumball was putting his left hands on the black bars that separated the area in the park from the outside.

"You know what I think is cool?" Darwin told Gumball.

"What?"

"The fact that Granny Jojo is going on a plane home."

"So?"

"Dude, ever since those terrorist attacks, she's been scared to go on one. This is a big step for her."

Gumball didn't know that from Granny Jojo. In fact, he didn't even think Darwin would even begin to know that she was afraid of planes because of that.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"She told me during one of her...You know. And I started to do some research about it."

"Well, I guess if she's facing her fears, then, by God, let her fly."

Gumball and Darwin continued to walk, looking by at the fellow citizens of Elmore, all happy and peaceful.

_Too peaceful_, Gumball thought.

He looked at the people he saw that he recognized. He saw Carrie, floating away without a care. He didn't think too much of her since the out-of-control-eating-thing.

Darwin tapped Gumball's shoulder. He turned to Darwin, who was reminiscing about the past.

"Remember when we were little?"

"Hard to say. I don't remember much, and I'm surprised you would try to."

"I don't try," Darwin said, "I do it."

"Yeah, then what do you remember when you were a young lad from the old ages?"

Gumball's sarcasm got Darwin to raise the eyebrow and questioned his knowledge.

"I remember when Mrs. Mom was so scared when she first saw me."

"No, duh! Of course. It's not everyday that your pet goldfish sprouted legs and became more than just a pet. You became part of the family, bro."

"Not the first time around," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mrs. Mom saw me, and she thought I was a mutated thing from one of those cheap sci-fi movies we usually see on Saturdays. She grabbed the broom and started to beat me with it."

"Oh god, did it hurt?"

"Of course it did. It was a broom. But you came and saved me. You ran and hugged me, while Mrs. Mom said to get away, and you hugged me tighter, saying 'he's my best friend.'"

Gumball started shying away, knowing that it was cheesy, but he remembered that now. He did do that for his brother, his best friend.

"You know, I think it's good I grew legs."

"Me too."

2

Lexy, a 12 year old pink kitten, was in the alleyway, being held up by a gang. They were holding her back, beating her with a lead pipe and a baseball bat.

There were three of them were Russell, a 14 year old black rat, Brandon, an 11 year old gray rat, and Cody, a 16 year old red rabbit. Brandon and Russell were holding Lexy's arms, leading for another blow to the stomach from the pipe.

She starting to bleed rapidly through her mouth.

Her past soon flashed through her eyes.

Lexy was a resident of the town Riverside, before moving to Evergreen. She was only 3 when her family disappeared from her. She had assumed she lived in Riverside. That was where her earliest memories came from.

In reality, she had no mother or father. Her guardians abandoned her when she was 10. She's been living in a foster home, but was located in Evergreen. She moved there since.

In Evergreen, she knew the three from the foster home. They weren't orphans like her. No, they taunted her. More than you can imagine. These three misfits followed her through her house for weeks. She's escaped them many times, but now they have her.

They knew well enough they couldn't hurt her in Evergreen. They brought her over to Elmore to settle the score.

After the beating, they received a call. Cody went away to pull out his phone.

"Yeah, we got her," he said. "Don't worry. We soften her up. Oh, believe me, she's ready to meet you." He turned off the phone, going towards Lexy. Her teeth shaded from cloud white to crimson red.

"I - " she began, before being cut off when they pulled her up.

"You know nothing, and you shouldn't," Russell said, bringing her face towards his. "Believe me, we're the least of your worries."

"Why?" she asked, but was kicked by Brandon.

"Brandon!" Russell yelled. "You're my brother, and as your older brother, I'll kick the fucking shit of you if you kick this bitch again."

"Well," he began, "I want to have fun."

"Have fun with Dad's Jugs magazines. Not with this one."

"All right," he said, before backing off.

The four stood there, waiting in the alleway. Lexy didn't know how this day could get any worse.

3

Penny Fitzgerald, 12, was pushing her sister, Teresa, 4, at the park. Penny's an antler-peanut, but knew it didn't make her a freak. Some people around were just of one species, but she knew that these small details just made her different and unique in her own way. She was having a nice day, swinging her sister, seeing her laugh and giggle as she gets higher and higher.

She looked around the atmosphere of the park, emerging the beauty that Elmore has to offer here. She saw classmates there having fun (not Carrie, but she was't miserable). She even saw people there that didn't always had such a good time - well, maybe just in class.

Then she saw Gumball, walking with Darwin. The two were talking, and she had an even bigger smile when she saw him. She really was wowed by him, even by the little things. In life, he just managed to bring a smile to her. Maybe it was just her, but he just managed to bring the butterflies to fly once more in her tummy.

_Stomach_, she thought._ It's happening again._

Gumball turned and saw Penny. He smiled, with those cozy red cheeks. It made her giggle a bit because he shied away a bit. But after she giggled, he turned back to looking at her. It was almost as if he heard it.

_Maybe he did. Cats hear pretty good._

Either way, she saw Gumball today. And, hey, maybe they'll talk. Maybe today will be the day they will actually talk to each other and connect.

She would like that. She really would. It's not many times they talked.

Penny likes - no, more than like. She really does. But she rather tell it to Gumball. But only when the time is right.

_I hope soon._

4

Gumball couldn't believe it. Penny was here at the park. He liked Penny, but never could draw up the courage to ask her if she wanted to do stuff with him. The fear of rejection always got to him when it did.

Maybe he could have his Christmas or Birthday wish for it, but just can't wait. Maybe someone may see her beauty and take her from him. She wasn't an object, but he wanted to see if they could be more than just friends.

He was glad that her dad, Oliver Fitzgerald, was getting them snacks. If he saw Gumball, he would flip. He doesn't like Gumball - as much as Penny does - but Gumball does try to make him like him.

No success.

Gumball decided to just go back listening to Darwin, but had already forget what was he talking about.

Darwin asked Gumball what time was it.

He replied that he didn't know because he didn't have a watch. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Granny Jojo said her flight would take off at 10:30, so I want to wave goodbye to her when she passes by, and not mistake it for another plane."

"I doubt it," I said. "I haven't seen a plane come by. And her house should head by the park."

"You know what direction she comes from?" Darwin asked, alarmed Gumball even knew.

"Hey, you know about her fear of flight, I know her where she came from," Gumball said. "Let me have this."

They continued to walk, but passed by someone, seeing their watch.

"Excuse me," Darwin said to the stranger, "but what time is it?"

"Uh," they said, before turning to their watch for an answer. "It's...10:32."

"Thank you," Darwin said, letting them pass. He began looking up at the skies, waiting for the plane to come along.

Gumball saw this and decided to interfer. "It takes about a couple of minutes to get here. You really gonna wait?"

"Yep."

"Huh. I'll guess wait for you."

They stood there, waiting for the plane to come. Then, it did. Darwin saw the plane, smiling and waving rapidly. Gumball joined him, while people saw this and thought they were crazy. When people passed them, Gumball told them that they were waving goodbye to their Granny Jojo.

The plane flew by them, away to its destination.

Then...the plane exploded.

They all saw this.

Gumball and Darwin saw the terror of pieces falling down to the park, with them just watching - the plane exploded into several pieces. Many fell on the park, where some were injured.

But, they knew one thing: Granny Jojo was dead.


	3. P1: The Collapse: What Would Momma Do?

What Would Momma Do?

1

Richard had just finished having sex with Penelope Fitzgerald, Oliver's wife. They began their affair two months prior to the events of the plane crash in Elmore's Park. The two didn't live, but not by the dome.

2

Penelope and Richard were kind friends during times when Nicole and Oliver were at work. Nicole worked at the rainbow factor, but her job was very stressful, along with Oliver's construction company, which both take up an awful lot of work. The kids were already a handful, but have been socializing lately with friends, even the youngest, Anais and Teresa, were in school—Anais in advance and Teresa in preschool, but the two shared a good friendship. Even Gumball and Darwin hanged out with friends at school, alongside with Penny with hers.

There wasn't much for the two parents to do anything.

Back in January—a faithful Tuesday afternoon—Richard was bored—nothing good was on TV, and even the things that used to interest him were now just soulless enjoyment.

He turned over to phone, not knowing what to do. He figured he might call someone and have a nice conversation with them. Unfortunately, he always forgot people's number.

Thankfully, Nicole had a nice contact book by the telephone.

As he got up, he browsed around through the contacts. He then saw that Nicole had Oliver's contact. He figured he should try to socialize with him, knowing that Gumball has a thing for Penny.

He saw the number: 555-2410

He punched the numbers in and waited. The phone rang for a bit, and then someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Richard Watterson, is this Oliver?"

"Uh, no, this is his wife."

"Oh," he said, "well, how are you doing?"

"Mr. Watterson, is there any reason that you called?"

"Well," he began, thinking it over. "No, not really."

"Well, why did you call?"

"I don't know. I just wanted some company. Nicole, working, the kids are out...I got nothing to do. Even the TV's boring. It's showing that weird channel with all that noise and all black and white stuff going into some weird loops."

There was a pause.

"Are you sure that the antenna just might be out?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

He heard a laugh from her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, smiling. She couldn't see it, but he enjoyed the idea that he was smiling. It made him see that things are okay, even when they're not.

"Well, why don't you get a job?"

He stopped, dead on its tracks. "Well, I can't. Last time I did, I nearly caused the end of the world."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," she said. "What was your job?"

"Pizza Delivery Boy," he said.

Another pause was endured.

"How does that work? The whole end-of-the-world thing?"

"I don't know. Just happened."

"Well," she said, moving around in her house, "What other crazy stories do you have?" She went up from the kitchen table—growing more interest in the conversation.

They began talking over the house about his misfortunate, family memories, and even his stories that he may have had little to no involvement, but had a knack for telling stories. He intrigued her for hours that way. Soon, afterwards, they met up during when both Nicole and Oliver had to work extra shifts.

The two were waiting outside, until they bumped into each other. They recognized each other—Penelope recognized him from Gumball and Anais, knowing that he had to be the father, while Richard knew her from her voice. He couldn't piece it together, but just from her voice he knew it was her.

The two talked about their last conversations, but the two lingered at each other. They liked their talks.

After they the pick up the kids, they talk on the phone, many times. Nicole couldn't notice their talks when she came up late from work. Neither could Oliver—usually after taking a shower from all the work and dirt and grease—he would just go to bed and sleep. It wasn't bad since he doesn't snore in his sleep. But, she just didn't connect as well as she did with Richard than him. And you know what? So did Richard.

Then, in February 15, the day after Valentine's Day, Richard and Penelope were a bit bumped out when their evenings didn't turn out as well as they should have.

Richard had planned out a homemade dinner—well, he got Granny Jojo to cook for him. But she had works to say about Nicole:

"You know, I would think she got the raw end of a deal, but it's you who did," she said.

He felt that she just didn't knew Nicole very well. But how could they? They usually run out of meeting her and leave her with the kids.

But he hoped this evening would be different. He really did.

After dinner was made, he waited for her. And waited. And waited. Soon it was past midnight, and he hadn't slept over the food. That was a good sign for him, due to his ability to sleep and drop like a ton of bricks.

He eventually gave up when he saw Nicole enter from the backdoor, tired and restless. She didn't even look at Richard, probably even forgotten that today was Valentine's Day.

Richard went up to get her attention, but he didn't. He knew how much she had to work so many extra shifts for their family. He couldn't do that to her. He found himself a nuisance to her and for his own personal enjoyment. He didn't deserve her.

He watched her go up to bed.

Richard decided to put the food away, cleaning up some of the plates, and fixing up the kitchen to rid this night away.

He then slept on the couch, with his clothes on. He didn't want to disturb her sleep.

After a couple of hours in the morning had past, he received a call.

He got up to see who was calling. He answered to see it's Penelope.

"Got a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, mournfully, "what is it?"

"Oh, you seem tired."

"No, just a bit...out."

"Wanna discuss about it elsewhere?"

"Sure, the park?"

"Why not?"

He hung up. Before he left, he made the kids breakfast and Nicole as well. He left a note, saying he was going out for a walk.

When he got to the park, he saw Penelope by the bench in the middle of the park, just besides the children's playground.

He sat by her, but saw that she was reading a book. He couldn't see the name, but asked her what was it about.

"It's about a young adult who abandoned his family, and when he returns to his sister's baby shower, he outrages at them from the past. He then meets a strange guy, and he helps him out. It's really good, but just strong and just makes me want to do the same."

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I...I...I feel that my husband drifts more from than before."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to talk to him much. It's been work and work, and I don't know I can take it on so longer. It would be so bad if I had at least some form of satisfaction from him, but no. I...I," she started again, but knew she was at a public park, but didn't see anyone nearby that would hear it. "I even prepared myself a little gift in the _bedroom_. But he didn't even notice. I try to be the smiling housemother, but it isn't easy. God, it just isn't."

"I know how you feel," he said. "The same thing is happening to Nicole. I even prepared dinner for her."

"You cooked?"

"No, I got my mom to do," he said, a little ashamed by that. "But it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I know," she said.

A moment of silence was endured—they watched the young one enjoy their lives. It was so simple for them to not be bothered by life. It really was something special for each to not be aware of their parents' fault.

"You know, I don't think you would understand this, but my family is good, but maybe it's just me."

"Maybe with me as well," he agreed.

"Do you think our families need us?"

He thought about it. He imagined his life without them—there wouldn't need to be any worries for damages and such (maybe from Gumball, but only minor), one less mouth to feed, and there's no need from him. He has always been one who never really works, and even the kids have their own company of friends now.

There really is no need for him.

"For me, no."

"Oh," she said, taking pity on him.

She turned over and gave him a hug. He accepted the hug, even a long string of tears came down on his cheek.

Before he knew it, he felt her crying from the tears coming on his shirt. He knew how she felt. She didn't need to say anything to know that she felt the same for their family. Life just moves on without them.

At that moment, they knew they weren't alone on this. They were together on it.

When he walked her back to her home, he noticed that Oliver's truck wasn't there, and the house was quiet.

She opened the door with her keys, and she said what was on his mind—"Nobody's home," she said. "Won't you come in?"

That single step of coming into the house and set his fate with her, and the minute the door was closed, they were set.

3

Oliver came home earlier this evening, knowing that his wife had left him a message that the kids were spending time with their aunt in Riverside. She said they would come back late in morning or early afternoon.

He sometimes grew paranoia from his mother—work was all he needed to keep his family at bay. _Especially from Gumball,_ he thought.

Oliver knew why he disliked Gumball so much. It wasn't much of anything personal. It became a habit from.

Back when he was younger, he had a crush on a girl named Eliza. She was kind and sweet. They were both 10, while she was a pretty fawn. She wore nice clothes, ones you wold only wear for Church on Sundays. She had hair that would shine on through the gates of heaven. She was an angel dropped from above.

One day, when they were alone in his room, on his bed, they were talking about the little things in life. She saw that inside he was a kind and gentle soul. He would even blush at compliments she'd give him. She liked him. Oh, so very much she did.

Then, she asked him if he ever had his first kiss.

"No," he said, almost ashamed of the fact.

"Well," she said, getting closer to him, "would you want your first kiss from me?"

His eyes grew dry, not blinking, almost shocked that she said that.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "_if_ you want."

He did. He very much did.

Oliver (Ollie, as she called) leaned in, and she did the same.

Then, there they had their first kiss.

His mother opened the door, bringing up some laundry to see what she was so horrified of seeing.

She nearly screamed.

They stopped, looking at her reaction to this.

"Oliver," she began, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your _friend_ to leave."

"But—"

"Now! Oliver!"

He did as he was told, but was stopped from walking her out the door.

"She can let herself out," she said.

He stood there, watching the girl who gave him something so valuable, now being forced to leave by his own eyes.

The door closed, where his mother turned over to him—much fear grew with Oliver.

"Why did you let that happen?" she asked, in a cold voice.

"I—" he began, before being cut off by his mother.

"No, it's my fault. I should have raised you better than this."

He concurred, "But what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You know how women work: They good-looking ones always want to get a piece of the man who wins the most bread. She then wants to take some, because she thinks she deserves a piece of it. The bitch doesn't even know how to even use a broom." He soon began getting scared. She was always against curse words. "But, if I let a _tramp_ like that go with you, you'd be robbed of everything you worked for."

She stepped down to his size, kneeling on the ground. "Promise me you won't marry a whore. Promise me you'll find a fine young lady. And that girl isn't one."

"But—" he tried to go against her ways, but was grabbed on to her eyesight.

"You will not...promise me that much."

He stood there for a moment. "Okay."

"Good," she said. Before he knew it, he wasn't talking to Eliza anymore. He doesn't know what happened to her now, but he presumes she's dead, as his mother's words still haunt him. Oh, they do.

4

Oliver made it back, locking the door of his truck. He walked back to his house—about 10:10 a.m. as he recalled. He walked up to his bedroom, looking for a chance at a good night's rest.

He stopped when he need to reach three more steps. He heard something coming from the bedroom. He heard moaning and laughing at the same time. He recognized his wife's voice, but not the man's. He knew that two people were there, but his vision soon began to go delusional. He started to see the stairs shaking. He couldn't feel it, but seeing it caused his head to get woozy.

He then walked into the room. In reality, there was Richard and Penelope dead, butchered. In Oliver's head, he had fallen to a deep black abyss.

5

During a second round of Penelope and Richard having sex, she heard a sound coming at the door. She thought it was nothing when it stopped. Until she saw who it was when it came in.

"OH! Oh, god, please, I can explain," she began.

A moment of silence came, before someone said a word.

"I taught my son better than this. Now, look—you gone on and cheated with him."

"Y-You're taking this quite well," Richard said.

"You know what I hate? The cheaters, the liars, the ones who go out, giving a show to a fool. My son is no fool."

Penelope went forward, with the blanket covering her naked body, leaving her ass exposed, saying "Please, I—"

There she was surprised with a knife from behind, causing her to drop the blanket, and stabbed multiple times in the stomach and the breasts. All blood came out through the holes of her now hollow shell.

Richard came rushing, in his underwear, to stop the stabbing, but was then sliced in the neck. He had fallen, attempting to cover his wound, turning his back for a dreadful stab in the spine, turning him paralyzed. It wouldn't matter anyway. He soon bled to death, alongside Penelope.

The two were dead.

6

"AH!" Oliver screamed. He saw what had happened. He stopped screaming, knowing that people will come and think he did it.

He saw the blood, now on the blankets and the floor. He went in, looking to get a closer look. He kept his mouth close, almost shaking like having a bad cold.

He browsed around, until he looked at the wall where a mirror used to be. The wall had been inscribed with a message in blood, saying:

"You broke your promise, son. You let this happen."

He broke down to his knees when he read it. He looked over his shoulders, seeing the mess that laid there.

"No," he said to himself in a whisper, "I-I can fix this, mother. I really can."

He decided to do fix the deaths here. He took out a barbeque grill, stuffed the blanket in and light it on fire, remembering the good times they had with it were now taken away when he find out there was someone else on those sheets.

He left it burning and went inside. There, he got three white trash bags for his wife, and ten black, heavy-duty bags for Richard. He tied them up in the bags, soon dragging each down in the basement.

He opened each bag, soon deciding to grabbed his hacksaw and cut off each body part and burn each to hide them. But, before he could, he heard a car coming. It parked, and then heard Penny's voice.

He tied each of the bags up and hid them away, while running back upstairs, and washing his hands rapidly. He dred them off with a nearby paper towel. He threw it to the nearby trash can, but forgot to put back the barbeque.

He did it rapidly, nearby burning his hands. He brought it close inside, while grabbing a nearby bucket. He filled it with water from the sink and put out the flames, or so he thought when it turned out that the bucket still had gasoline in it. He cleaned the bucket as fast as he can, then filled it with water and got it out. While, his shirt catch a little on fire, but realized he had blood on the shirt, so he threw it down the basement, letting it burn and eventually just die out, knowing he doesn't store flammable material in the basement. Then, finally setting aside the grill by the edge of the backdoor to the house.

Oliver than ran to the door, and waited.

Finally, he heard a knock. He waited for a bit, showing he wasn't too eager.

He opened the door to see Penny and Teresa.

"Hi, dad," the two said.

"Boy, do I got a surprise for you too," he said, calmly as possible.

"What?" the two sisters asked.

"I'm taking to you two to the park and I'm going to unravel a big surprise for you too."

They cheered, while he told them to get in the truck. They ran for it, while he was getting his keys, wallet, and such from inside and unlocked the doors by his beeper.

They got in, while he locked the doors to the house.

He went to the truck to start it up, then driving them to the park. He didn't know what he was going to do.

It was the last time they ever saw the house.


	4. Part 1: The Collapse: Lone Gone Friend

Long Gone Friend

1

Jamie, 13, and Tina, 12, are good friends. Best friends, if you may. They have a friend, Anton, 12, who may be a walking toast, but has been taken against his will to be their supposed "friend." He only hoped to fit in with the crowd, but not like this.

Jamie is a tomboy, but a hybrid of such. She had orange hair, with a white t-shirt, black shorts, and light green skin. She was usually seen as the sidekick for the misdeeds of her friend — maybe her only friend - Tina, a T-rex, who dominates the school of her massive size; her short temper gives her the unpredictable and unsettling terror for those near her. She has hunted down students for sometimes the littlest things. (Gumball was one, when her sister tried to get Tina to stop bullying him; a fight was then ensued.) There was no stopping here when she starts that kind of rampage.

They were good friends—not ones who'd hang out and sleepover, but they were more like partners in crime in school.

They only had each other, no one else.

Tina knew she didn't have many friends. Gumball was barely one, but knew it wasn't one that was true to friendship. Neither was Jamie, but there they had a good connection with each other. They were almost like unknown employees you'd see standing by the water filter, just relaxing, drinking some water and talking.

Boys were far from their minds, but just couldn't cope with the feeling that they may just be lonely. They would maybe, just maybe, be alone with each other.

2

Jamie was resting in her unmade bed, which stank by the amount of filth she brought in without taking a shower (Not very lady-like, like one of those stereotypical women from the 60's would say).

Tina was by her window. She couldn't get in the house for very obvious reasons in both property damage and the fact she doesn't have money or a job to pay it back.

"Jamie," she began whispering. "Jamie. Jamie. **Jamie. _JAMIE!_**"

She fell out of bed, with just her wearing a tank-top. No undergarments with her—she liked going in the nude, but started putting on a tank-top if some pervert came in seeing her with breasts popping out. She couldn't tell if she had any at the moment, but knew she had to prepare, just in case.

"What?" Jamie said, not yelling since she was still a bit sleepy (and if she was aware, she would go mad on you. Mad, I'd tell you!).

"**You gotta see this**," she said, with her deep voice. "**Come down.**"

Tina went away from the window, knowing that Jamie needed some privacy to get some clothes. Jamie went to the closet in her room, still no underwear, walking in the breeze. She found her usual outfit of clothes—white t-shirt and black shorts. She went under her bed to pull out the drawers underneath to get her underwear—boys' boxers, to be exact.

After she was clothed, she ran out to the back, since Tina always liked going to her house from the backyard.

"All right," she said. "What do you want to show me?"

"**Hop on my back and I'll show you what's really messed up**," she said, putting her down by Jamie. She ran up from her tail to her neck, and they were off.

3

Jamie was a bit sleepy on the way, but when they got there, it was something. She stopped by the empty road and houses in Riverside, which was close to Jamie's house. But this part also connected with the forest. Along with that, it was pretty much silence.

"**Jamie?**" Tina said, checking to see if she was awake.

Jamie yawned for a bit. "Yes?"

"**Get down.**"

Jamie went sliding down and saw nothing new but just the forest.

"What did you want to show me?"

"**Go get that ball.**"

Jamie looked and saw a little red ball just laying there by the trees. She felt a little mad if this was so important to wake her up from her sleep. "Why?"

"Do it—you'll see what I mean when you do."

Jamie walked, disappointed at this foolish task. Why wake her up when she could have been—

She stopped. She..._bumped_ into something.

Jamie reached her hand out to see what was it.

Her hand reached an end, but it was still in midair. She put both hands on it, seeing it like a big oiece of glass. She knocked on it, but saw that it was thin when it didn't make much of a sound.

"Why don't you knock this down? Might be fun."

"Already did. I got mad when I thought someone was playing a joke, so I ran to it with all my strength, and BAM! Still noting. Not even a crack."

She didn't believe it. "That's impossible. This _glass_ should be very breakable."

"Well, it isn't with me."

"Did you try digging your way out?"

"Can't," she said, showing her little arms.

"So, we can—Look out!" Jamie yelled, but it was too late. She saw something come at Tina's way, but it hit her. She didn't see what it was, but it knocked Tina down, she thought. When she opened her eyes, she realized she couldn't hear at the moment, while seeing blood on the road and sidewalk.

She got up, looking around, but her vision was a fog; her eyesight couldn't stop moving around, giving her sore headaches, like when she tried to solve the cube by getting all the colors on the same side.

Jamie soon started to hear, but just a little bit; she saw people, but were covered by the fog caused by the explosion to Tina.

She was shot in the arm, realizing they were opening fire at her. She ran, whatever direction she pleased. She stopped when she saw that she was heading to the forest. She turned to her left and saw a clear route from the alley. She ran, with blood coming out of her left arm. She used her right hand to cover the wound.

Jamie ran and ran, but knew she was leaving her friend behind. She's dead, but questions remained unanswered.


End file.
